The field of the invention relates generally to electrical connections, and more specifically, to electrical interconnection systems that include a shell and a front release retaining ring.
Multi-conductor cable connectors are frequently used in the aircraft industry to replace, for example, threaded fasteners and bayonet-type fasteners. In at least some of such known connectors, a shell is positioned at a connection defined between two conductors to facilitate maintaining the electrical coupling of the two conductors, even in the presence of vibration, dust, water, or other contaminants. For example, one known multi-conductor cable connector includes a MIL-C-38999 style shell. Some of such connectors are known as rear release connectors. Rear release connectors may include internal leaf springs, which are accessible from a rear of the connector, that engage a shoulder on a contact in order to secure the contact within a shell. However, such contacts may be difficult to remove because a release tool must be used to release the leaf springs and to remove the contact. It may be difficult to determine when the release tool is properly positioned to release the leaf springs. If improperly positioned, the release tool may damage the leaf springs.
Another known multi-conductor cable connector includes a contact that includes a retaining ring on the contact that secures the contact within a shell. These types of electrical connectors are typically front release contacts in which the retaining ring is fabricated from a thin wall that enables it to collapse when the contact is pushed into the shell with the cable. The retaining ring may also include a lead-in chamfer to guide the retaining ring into the shell. However, such a design leaves little bearing surface to hold the contact in place, and as such, dimensional tolerances are a concern with this type of electrical connector. For example, if the retaining ring is small in comparison to the shell, the contacts may fall out. Alternatively, if the retaining ring is big in comparison to the shell, removal of the contacts may not be possible.
Other known multi-conductor cable connectors include a removable retaining ring that is used to hold a contact within a shell. However, such designs increase the possibility that the retaining ring will be misplaced and/or the retaining ring will be installed incorrectly.
As such, a durable, cost-effective multi-conductor electrical interconnect system that includes a front release connector, and a locking mechanism secured within the shell, is desirable.